1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing method of a display, and particularly relates to a manufacturing method of a light emitting diode display.
2. Description of Related Art
As the opto-electronic technologies advance, the size of various opto-electronic devices has become miniaturized. Owing to the breakthrough in size in the manufacturing of light emitting diodes (LEDs) in recent years, the light emitting diode (LED) displays manufactured by arranging the LEDs into an array have drawn the attention on the market. The LED displays are a type of displays of active light emitting devices. In addition to lower power consumption compared to the organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, the LED displays also provide a better display performance of a higher contrast ratio, and thus have a higher view ability in the sunlight. Furthermore, since the LED displays are made from an inorganic material, the LED displays have the characteristics of a higher reliability and longer lifetime compared to the OLED displays.
In the LED displays, LEDs are arranged into an array on a circuit back plate to form a plurality of pixels for projecting or displaying images. In the manufacturing process of a micro LED color display, LED chips with different emission colors need to be picked individually and aligned precisely to predetermined positions on the circuit back plate to form a plurality of sub-pixels of a pixel. However, the conventional display usually has millions of pixels, and the size of the LED device is very small, it is difficult to be pick and align the LED devices precisely. Thus, the conventional process is high cost, long manufacturing time, and low yield.